


成人式

by TrashCan47



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCan47/pseuds/TrashCan47
Summary: 幸好巫师成年是十七岁





	成人式

虽然魔法师和麻瓜有诸多不同，在对于圣诞节的重视上，二者倒是达成了共识。假期，圣诞树，温暖的炉火和一顿家庭大餐……今年的斯卡曼德家也是如此。

忒休斯几乎是从魔法部“逃”出来的。他喜欢工作，但这并不代表他喜欢加班，尤其是在圣诞节加班。

他呼吸到室外并不怎么新鲜，但充满着节日气息的空气时低头看了一眼手表：已经是晚上七点多了。显然麻瓜也有和他们一样倒霉，在这种日子加班的，但现在走在街上的每个人表情都很轻松，甚至带着笑容。有个小伙子甚至在路过他的时候，笑着跟他说“节日快乐，先生”。

街旁几座小小的圣诞树亮了起来，忒休斯快步向家里走去。

如果没有意外，他的弟弟已经在三个小时之前就到家了。

 

“我觉得我不得不回房间了。”在斯卡曼德家的长桌上，忒休斯是第一个站起来的，他亲吻了母亲的面颊，“工作格外繁重，要不是我们竭力抵抗，恐怕都要在魔法部过圣诞了。”

“噢，到底有什么值得你这么忙的？”

“一些……机密文件。当然也没那么机密，不然我怎么能把它们带回家呢？”

他们都笑了。大儿子在哄父母开心方面总是很拿手的。忒休斯经过纽特的时候揉了揉那头还是有点乱糟糟的棕发：“多吃点，纽特。”

“我吃的已经不少了。”纽特小声说。但他还是往嘴里又塞了一块肉。

 

忒休斯觉得，他真的很喜欢圣诞节。尤其是现在这样，靠在床头，炉火劈啪作响，没有工作（其实他并不是喜欢把工作带回家的人），温暖到让人昏昏欲睡，并且他知道某个时候门会打开，有一个小惊喜会来找他。

是的，虽然没和纽特商量过，忒休斯还是百分百地肯定纽特会来找他。这已经是约定俗成的了，暑假的时候纽特对这件事情乐此不疲，他偷偷溜到哥哥的房间，用那种小动物一样的眼神诱惑忒休斯和他一起陷入那张大床里。也因此无声咒现在成了忒休斯所掌握的无杖魔咒里最熟练的一个。

砰——

房间里爆发出了一声巨响，与此同时腿上的压力让忒休斯以为有人往自己身上扔了一颗炸弹，分量还不小。但是那并不是炸弹，那是……在疯狂咳嗽的纽特。

“你们怎么了？”斯卡曼德夫人的声音从楼下传来，忒休斯看着纽特，后者捂着嘴巴仍然无法抑制咳嗽。

“呃——没什么，纽特找我请教几个咒语，一点小意外而已。”

“好吧，别做那些太危险的。”斯卡曼德夫人想了想，又用更大的声音喊道：“纽特，不要打扰你哥哥工作，你也应该早点睡——”

“放心吧，妈妈，他不会的。”

平时一脸靠谱的大儿子显然很容易得到父母的信任。

“所以……你就这么来了，我的‘机密文件’？”

纽特总算不咳嗽了。他想明白忒休斯说的话是什么意思以后，越发想吐槽他哥用严肃话都能开玩笑的能力。

“看起来幻影移形考试还算顺利？”

“唔……好歹一次通过了，有时候就会这样，发出巨响、咳个不停……还不太清楚是为什么，但是考官不怎么在意这个问题。”

“他们不在意就好。嗯——肯定还是有考生分体吧？”

“有的，有个斯莱特林的学生……”说到这里纽特好像想起了什么很不好的回忆，嘴角抽搐了一下，“……不过他最后也通过了，考了三次。”

忒休斯这才意识到，他弟弟坐在他的腿上，只穿着一件睡袍，而他们在聊什么？幻影移形考试？他抬起手去抚摸纽特的脸颊，少年的睫毛轻轻颤抖了一下，他的眼神看起来有些挣扎。

“你的脸很红。”忒休斯凑到他的耳旁说，薄薄的耳廓随着他的呼气也迅速变红了。他不动声色地把手伸到纽特的睡袍下，顺着少年大腿柔韧的肌肉往上移动。虽然这么说好像显得有点变态，但是忒休斯喜欢纽特的双腿，他尤其喜欢在腿根最柔软的地方留下吻痕，那些青青紫紫和臀部的掐痕混合在一起堪称情色的艺术品。

“阿尔忒弥斯……”手指在触碰到臀部的时候停下来，忒休斯皱了皱眉，“你里面没穿？”

“……”

指尖再向内部一点，顺着臀缝就要逼近穴口的时候纽特坐不住了。他背过手去抓哥哥的手腕，忒休斯轻轻松松就挣脱开了。他像抱一只猫崽一样把纽特固定在胸前，碍事的睡袍撩到腰部，露出大半个白白嫩嫩的小屁股。

“某人前阵子写信得意洋洋地告诉我他成年了？”

“没错……”纽特埋在忒休斯胸口，不知道在想什么，然后一副慷慨赴死的表情抬起了头，“没错，来吧忒休斯。”

他今天看起来不太对劲，起码是和以前不太一样。

“阿尔忒弥斯，如果你不想……”

“没有，”纽特不等他说完就急切地打断他，“我——我很想，真的，我想……”

这样急躁又羞涩的样子让忒休斯的心都柔软了下来。他拢着弟弟的后脑温柔地咬住柔软的唇瓣，挑逗他敏感的上颚。纽特紧绷的身体在缱绻的吻中放松下来，只有双腿比之前更紧地夹着哥哥的胯骨，忒休斯感受到他硬起来的器官顶着自己的摩擦，这个小家伙还是那么敏感。

叫小家伙也许不太合适，他已经是个成年巫师了。

等他们好不容易结束了这个吻，忒休斯已经把纽特压在了身下。他的小獾被他吻得浑身发软，水晶一样的灰绿色瞳孔里布满了雾气，整个人像一块热乎乎的蜂蜜蛋糕那么可口。

忒休斯又蹭了蹭弟弟的嘴唇，这更像是一种安抚。他把手伸下去的时候，纽特不安地眨了眨眼，忒休斯带着薄茧的指尖探进他的臀缝，碰到穴口，只伸进去了一点就拿了出来。

他哥哥今天第二次用一种不可思议的眼神看着他。

“你自己做了……”他感觉自己的大脑在逐渐失去控制，“呃……扩张？”

他回忆着那种湿热的触感。

纽特的脸甚至比刚才还要红。在忒休斯的注视下，他的“嗯”几乎细不可闻，但是已经足以说明忒休斯的推测是对的。

“你可真会给我惊喜。”搞明白状况以后忒休斯忍不住笑了，他很轻松就探进了一根手指，纽特小巧的喉结剧烈地滚动了一下，在第二根手指开始并入的时候，他发出了一声破碎的呻吟。手指被紧紧箍住的感觉让忒休斯大概明白，毫无经验的少年可能只做到了这一步。

“只放进去了两根？”

“对……因为很疼，就不敢再继续了。但——但是，你的要更……所以我有点……害怕……”

纽特慌得连说话都开始结巴。当他忍着羞耻心把两根手指放进自己身体里，他并没有什么特殊的感觉，除了不适感和撕裂一般的疼痛。忽然之间他发现自己对将要进行的事情接近一无所知。

忒休斯总会有办法解决的吧。毕竟从小到大，纽特的许多问题都是被忒休斯解决掉的。

所以他还是咬咬牙幻影移形了。忒休斯熟悉的温柔让他安心不少，但还没法完全克服对于未知疼痛的恐惧。

“即使很害怕还是来找我吗。”忒休斯用指节摩擦着纽特的脸颊，“好孩子，我会尽量温柔的。”

没错，是尽量。老实说一直被撩让他十分不爽，甚至想过在纽特十七岁生日那天潜入霍格沃茨把他绑在床上操（也就想想，能潜入霍格沃茨也太小看邓布利多了吧？）。然而心头肉就是心头肉，当纽特用那双小鹿一样的眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，他发觉自己还是没法那么狠心。

忒休斯又给纽特扩张了一下，第三根手指费力地伸进去时，他开始思考自己是不是真的应该放弃了。还好富有弹性的肌肉在手指的搅动下渐渐变得更松软，和着纽特不知从哪里搞来的润滑剂发出黏腻的水声。本来这已经很羞耻了，当忒休斯的手指触碰到内部的某处时，纽特发出了更羞耻的声音。

“……嗯啊！”

“舒服吗？”

忒休斯没有持续刺激那里，而是用指尖绕着那周围打转。纽特被那种奇异的快感堵住了喉咙，只好点点头，过了一会儿才小声说：“……很舒服。”

“那就好。”忒休斯吻了纽特的额头，同时纽特感到又热又硬的东西顶在他的穴口，他当然知道那是什么，他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

忒休斯把自己慢慢地送进去，这比他想象的要困难，纽特紧窄的后穴对他来说还是太小了，他被挤得很辛苦，但更辛苦的应该是纽特，他的弟弟一直咬着嘴唇，眼眶里满盈的泪水都快掉下来了。

“很疼？”

“还、还好……”纽特呜咽了一声，他侧过头去，一滴泪水顺着眼角快速划过鼻梁，晕进了床单，“好胀……感觉好怪……”

“再坚持一下。”忒休斯也只能这样说。他用亲吻和爱抚去分散纽特的注意力，纽特也在很努力地放松自己，尽管如此他也不能控制自己的眼泪，这绝对是他最丢人的时候了，就算被炸尾螺弄伤的时候他可都没哭。

终于把自己都送进去时，傲罗已经憋了一头的汗。他不是没想过弟弟的身体里会有多舒服，而事实是这简直棒到超出他的想象。肠壁柔软而火热，它紧紧地吸着忒休斯，忒休斯甚至能通过它感受到纽特的每一次呼吸。

他努力克制着自己想要横冲直撞的冲动。纽特还需要适应。

“我觉得……我可以了。”

“真的？”忒休斯试探性地动了动，内部器官被拉扯的感觉非常明显，纽特紧紧地抓着忒休斯的肩膀，陷入下唇的齿关被忒休斯舔开。他开始慢慢地小幅度抽送，回忆着纽特敏感点的位置去蹭那里，酸麻的快感就像电流一样从那一小块儿地方流到纽特的全身。

这似乎有点太过了。

反应过来的时候纽特已经无法思考了。确认他已经适应以后，忒休斯的动作开始变快，每一下都顶着敏感点摩擦，陌生的快感让他每次都忍不住叫出声来。

“啊啊……啊啊啊啊！忒休斯……”

纽特无助地唤着哥哥的名字，其实他几乎从未见到过忒休斯这样的表情，那双蓝色的眸子好像比平时颜色更深沉了，它们一刻不离地盯着自己，就像盯着这世界上仅剩的东西一样。他很快在这样的目光里沦陷了，

“哥哥、哥哥……！”

他猝不及防地被忽然累计过多的快感冲击到了高潮，两条腿都痉挛勾在忒休斯的腰后。一段时间之内纽特觉得自己什么都听不见、看不到，只有从尾椎处攀升出的甜美的酸涩感在一波一波地冲击着四肢百骸。他几乎要被剧烈的高潮夺去了灵魂。

忒休斯把他翻过来的时候，纽特还有些意识不清，只能发出软乎乎的呜咽。他被摆成跪趴的姿势，腰部无力地下陷，靠忒休斯强行支撑的双腿也打着颤。柔软的睡袍顺着腰部下滑堆在胸口，刚被欺负过的穴口一览无余。那里还没法完全闭合，红艳的穴口挂着润滑剂和忒休斯留下的腺液，甚至还因为刚才的高潮而小幅度地抽搐着。

忒休斯垂下头在纽特的腰上轻轻咬了一口，又把自己埋了进去。

“呃啊……！”

刚高潮过的穴口又被立刻进入，第一下就狠狠撞在敏感点，纽特爽得瞳孔都放大了。然而他哥哥并没给他什么休息的时间，掐着他的屁股就开始快进快出，茎身毫不留情地摩擦着敏感的穴壁，几乎每一下都全部拔出又立刻进入到最深。

“你的里面可真软，阿尔忒弥斯。”他在纽特的耳后留下深红色的吻痕，“它在紧紧吸着我呢，毕竟渴望我很久了，不是吗？”

“别……别说……啊啊啊！”纽特被快感和羞耻感夹击，眼泪顺着脸颊和鼻尖一滴一滴地往下掉。敏感点被不断刺激的感觉逼得他要发疯了，对于刚高潮过的身体，硬是被放大的快感和疼痛无异，忒休斯的每一次插入都会让他不由自主地抽搐。

“慢、慢点啊……哥……我、我不行了……”

“但是这样的话你肯定又会求着我快一点的，我还不了解你有多色吗？”

他什么时候变得这么恶劣的啊！！

讨饶撒娇都没用，纽特只好哭着往前挣扎，他真的快要无法忍受快感了，这种身体脱离自己支配的感觉简直让人恐惧。事实上他也知道自己是肯定没法逃掉的，忒休斯抓着他的腰往后狠狠一拖，阴茎瞬间没入了几乎是从未到达的深度。

“呜啊……”

纽特正趴着有气无力地呜咽，忒休斯的巴掌忽然落在了他的屁股上。傲罗下手不轻，臀肉上立刻留下了肉眼可见的掌印。

“好疼……！”

“竟然想着逃跑。”忒休斯的语气忽然冷酷起来，“你以前可不是这样的吧。”

糟糕，自己好像耍成年人耍得有点过分了。

“可、可是……”纽特颤颤巍巍地回过头，他红彤彤的脸上都是眼泪，“这太过了……我、我感觉要死掉了……啊啊！”

接连而来的两个巴掌让他只有把脑袋埋在枕头里哭喊的力气了。这两巴掌没有之前的那么有力道，而且打在靠下的位置，比起疼痛倒是快感更多一些——忒休斯明显地感觉到弟弟的小穴更紧地咬住了自己。

“被打都会有快感？”他更加恶劣了，“阿尔忒弥斯，纯洁的月亮之神有这样淫荡的身体吗？”

每次用这样的下流话去刺激纽特，他的小穴都会缩紧。他弟弟从某种程度上来讲其实还挺容易害羞的，这在床上就变得很有趣了。

不过，现下他暂时没有余裕去再探索什么，忒休斯知道自己也快到了。他按着纽特的腰，迫使他的臀部翘得更高，用比刚才更猛烈的力道冲刺。可怜的小獾叫得嗓子都快哑了，这回他连试图逃走的力气都没有，只能紧紧地咬着床单，让叫声变成听起来更委屈的呻吟。

纽特第二次高潮的时候，忒休斯也咬着他的后颈全射进了他的深处。被内射的感觉激得纽特又哼唧了几声，他实在太累了，失去了忒休斯的支撑，就软软地歪向了一边。乳白色的液体顺着他红肿的臀缝往下滴落，还没来得及接触到床单，就被忒休斯用一个清洁咒处理掉了。

其实也很想让自己的东西留在纽特的身体里，但是忒休斯知道这个行为对纽特的身体没什么好处。

说到底，他还是不会去做让纽特真正感到痛苦的事情吧？

 

纽特在忒休斯关灯上床的时候迷迷糊糊地醒了。哥哥把自己整个人从后面抱在怀里，他因为刚刚被子被掀起来的凉意又往那个温暖的怀抱里蹭了蹭。

“我跟妈妈说了，你今晚留在我这里睡。”忒休斯在他耳边轻声说，“她不会随便进我房间的，你放心睡吧。”

这感觉就像喝了一大杯蜂蜜啤酒一样。

“你是怎么跟她说的？”

“我说，纽特很久没见我了，有很多话想跟我说。”

“噗……”

虽然很困，纽特还是笑出了声。

“不过话说你也快毕业了，以后怎么想，要不要来魔法部，做个傲罗怎么样？”忒休斯想了想又补充一句，“傲罗都可以申请自己单独的办公室。”

不知道是不是因为太困，纽特自然而然就想到了一些“不太好”的东西，并且迅速和自己今晚受到的“折磨”联系到了一起。

“我觉得不行。”他嘀咕道，然后很快睡着了。

炉火劈啪作响。


End file.
